The Universal Gemini
by Fandommashup02
Summary: When the portal activates, Mabel and Dipper are thrown in... just as Grunkle Stan reunites with his brother! But when they come out the other side, things get a whole lot more confusing. I mean, what's up with the living precious stones? A Steven Universe- Gravity Falls X-over. T for whatever. I'm just playing it safe. There is no, I repeat, NO MabelxSteven
1. Ch 1: Doritos and Dimensions

**A/N: Yo! This is my first fan fiction, and I think it is OK. But for some reason, betas are not answering my PMs! So, if anyone is willing to beta this story, please PM me. Before the next chapter can come out, I need a beta to review it. Also, I will answer comments and other things here in the future, as well as give credit to people.**

The Universal Gemini: A Gravity Falls- Steven Universe Crossover

By: Fandommashup02

Chapter 1: Doritos and Dimensions

"I trust you, Grunkle Stan," said Mabel, and let go of the button, floating up into the air. The timer counted down, and hit zero.

Colors splayed out from the round, white center, dousing the room in light. Then, everything slammed to the ground. A figure appeared in the middle of the whiteness.

"Who's that?" asked Dipper, blinking away stars.

"The author of the journals," said Stan, "My broth… _STANFORD?!_ "

The figure slumped out of the portal, an unconscious, middle-aged man with glasses and a long coat, who, remarkably, had 6 fingers on each hand but otherwise looked like Grunkle Stan. Maniacal laughter filled the bunker, and a distinctive yellow triangle emerged.

" **AWW, SO SWEET… AND SO PREDICTABLE! I KNEW YOU WOULD COME THROUGH FOR ME, FEZ!** "

"Who are you, and what have you done to my brother?!" Stan yelled, tears streaming down his face.

" **THE NAME'S BILL CIPHER! AND AS FOR OL' SIXER HERE, I ONLY KNOCKED HIM OUT COLD TO DISTRACT YOU AND DISPOSE OF THE BIGGEST THREAT!** "

Bill pointed at Dipper. Blue energy rippled to life around him, and he was lifted into the air. Mabel leaped and grabbed his foot in an attempt to pull him down. "Uhh, Grunkle Stan?" Dipper began, a quaver in his voice.

" **SO LONG, PINE TREE AND SHOOTING STAR!** " Bill laughed with glee.

"NO!" screamed Stanly Pines as he watched the two get flung into the portal. Dipper shouted something above the portal's hum has he was thrown, helpless, into the portal, his sister clutched in his arms. It sent Stan staggering back, tripping over his twin and onto the floor. Shocked to his core, he turned it over in his head for the next 6 hours. A terrible, 3 word phrase.

"She trusted you…"

Bill floated there, triumphant." **WOW, YOU REALLY MESSED UP, HUH?** " No response. " **FEZ?** " Still nothing. " **WELL, I'M WATCHING YOU! REMEMBER, REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM…** "

Stan didn't hear the rest. His mind started working, only faltering when that Cipher guy disappeared in a flash of light. Stupid theatrical Dorito. But maybe the all-powerful corn chip was right. If reality was an illusion… well, no one knew science like his brother. He began to piece together a plan.

(O0o0O)

Being forced into the portal was like looking up at a torrential rainstorm- but with drops of liquid light in a confusing array of colors, and your vision spinning. Basically, it was about a billion times worse than anything that had ever been done to Dipper before. He clutched Mabel close as the colors continued to fly by. He was still processing what had just happened. He couldn't believe it. He had been just inches from the author of the journals… but Bill had stepped in and completely ruined it. Also, the author was Grunkle Stan's brother? It made no sense. But, somehow, it did. But all of a sudden, Dipper had something else to think about, since their surroundings were changing.

The colors faded, and a beach formed in front of their eyes. And they were hurtling toward it. "Augh!" yelled Dipper and Mabel as they flew to the ground. They landed in a poof of sand, groaning.

Mabel stood up, disoriented. "Where are we, bro?" she asked.

Dipper stood up as well, blinking in the bright sunlight. As his eyes adjusted, he heard clashing and a roaring sound, coming from behind him. He and Mabel turned around, and saw a distant mountain, high over what appeared to be a small town. "Why don't we go over there, where that sound is coming from. I bet we will be able to find someone to help," said Dipper.

"OOH! An ADVENTURE!" cried Mabel, and started running in circles, waving her grappling hook, which got snagged in her sweater. "Darn it!"

"I'll look through the journal. Maybe something can help us," said Dipper, trying to hold in his laughter as Mabel attempted to pull her grapple out of her sweater.

"Oh, ha ha, yes, very funny. THIS IS MY FAVORITE SWEATER!" yelled Mabel as they began the long trek to civilization.

By the time they were close to the mountain, Mabel was sandy and soaked from the beach, and she was wearing her sweater as a hat. Dipper was totally focused on the journal, trying to find anything that could help them get home. Also, he was sweaty from the sun. The metal clashing and roaring had stopped. They walked around the backside of the mountain, and Mabel paused mid-step and looked up in awe.

"Dip, you have got to see this."

It was a giant statue, carved right into the heart of the mountain. It appeared to be a giant woman with several arms, like some sort of Hindu goddess. It had a house nestled right in front.

"What kind of dimension HAS something like this?" Dipper whispered.

"I don't know. Why are we whispering?" Mabel whispered.

Dipper could hear laughter from inside the house. Suddenly, Mabel yelled, "Helloooo? Is anyone there?" Dipper fell down from surprise.

"Mabel," he hissed, "Why?"

"I just wanted to see if anyone was there, bro-bro, wasn't that obvious?" said Mabel, as boy and girl about their age walked outside.

"Hi!" the boy yelled, "I'm Steven!"

"Steven, you don't just yell out your name to strangers!" said the girl admonishingly to the boy, Steven.

"Sorry, Connie!" he said. Connie slapped her hand to her forehead.

"I'm Mabel! This is my twin brother, Dipper!"

Dipper shot her a glare, then looked apologeticly at the two. He would guess that they were friends. "We're lost. Can you help us?" he said.

"Sure!" said Steven, "And the Gems can help you when they get back, too!"

"Gems?" thought Dipper, as a flash of blue light streaked down from the sky into the house, and a female voice said, "Steven! We're home!"

Dipper looked at Mabel. "This should be interesting."

Ollp uli xllo ufhrlmh zmw hgfuu rm gsv mvcg xszkgvi! (Srmg: Hgzi) -This is not hard.


	2. Ch 2: Big Sister

**AN: So hey, sorry it took so long to make this second chapter. High school's hard work, and I've been introduced to Overwatch, Photoshop, and the wonders of drawing things. My life has had a ton of stuff going on. But here I am, back with another chapter.**

 **Emeraldpichu: I believe I fixed that problem. Thanks!**

 **Panther4Life: We have already talked. Talking in code is fun!**

 **coronadomontes: Thanks, though I have to admit I'm not quite sure if that is a good interesting or a "just seem nice but not really" interesting.**

 **Guest 345: I take pride in the fact that it is good. But not great. I'm confusing myself, so I'm going to move on.**

 **ALL CAPS FOR LIFE: THANK YOU VERY MUCH.**

 **richboylion: Thanks for pointing that out, I changed it.**

 **Dat Warrior: I honor your request, my lord.**

 **Ai Higurashi: That was a very inspiring review. Thanks! Also, your wait is now over.**

 **Warp Star X: Uhm, Bill says yo back, I guess. Honestly, I'm just confused.**

 **Not sure this chapter is quite as good as the last one, but here we go!**

 **(PS I am too lazy to write a coded message. I don't need to though, I'm still not sure what the next chapter will be.)**

The Universal Gemini: A Gravity Falls- Steven Universe Crossover

By: Fandommashup02

Chapter 2: Big Sister

Dipper and Mabel walked up to the two other kids. Dipper nodded at the boy, who grinned at him. Mabel was looking at Steven, smiling a little too brightly. "Here we go," thought Dipper, grimacing. It looked like another of Mabel's romances was developing. The girl, Connie, seemed to be forcing a smile as she looked at Mabel. But, before he could pull Mabel aside, Steven lead them into the house, with Connie close behind.

"Pearl! There's some lost kids here! Their names are Dipper and Mabel!" yelled Steven as he opened the screen door and ushered them inside.

"How many times have I told you to not bring strangers in the house, Steven?" said a voice from the back of the house.

"Uh... Never?"

"Oh, alright. Bring them into the kitchen."

Steven lead them into another room, and Dipper stopped dead.

They were probably the strangest people Dipper had ever seen, and that was saying something, as he and his sister had been in Gravity Falls all summer. One woman, who was rooting through a refrigerator, had purple skin, long white hair, and was very short. Another was reminiscent of a generic disco dancer from the... 70's? 80's? He couldn't remember. She was tall and had reddish skin and a large afro. The third was pale, thin, bird- like woman with a large circular _thing_ in her forehead. It looked like a pearl gemstone. He looked at the purple woman, and as she struggled under a pile of snacks, he saw the glint of a purple gem. He looked at the afro woman, and she smiled at him and opened her hands. There were two red jewels on her palms.

"That's Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet," said Steven, pointing them out in turn.

"Steven..." Dipper began, when suddenly a voice rang out beside him.

"Hi! I'm Mabel! I like your clothes!" yelled Mabel. The others seemed caught off guard, while Dipper slapped his hand to his face for the second, though probably not last, time that day. Mabel started talking about her sweaters, while Dipper leaned over to Steven.

"What's with the gems?" he asked.

"It's... euhhh..." said Steven, seeming unsure where to begin.

"We're used to complicated and strange," said Dipper, curious, "and I think we'll be stuck here awhile, for many reasons."

"Involving portals," Mabel added in a mysterious voice.

"It might not be wise for us to tell them..." the thin woman started to say, but the disco woman looked them over.

"They can handle it," she said, to Dipper's suprise.

"Ok, then." said Steven, recovering from his confusion. "The Gems can fill you in on the details, but this all started thousand of years before I was born, when a bunch of alien gemstones showed up on Earth and thought, 'Hey, this planet seems nice...'"

About an hour later, Dipper was nodding while Mabel just sat there, looking thunderstruck.

"So, aliens. That's all I got." said Mabel.

"There's a lot of confusing parts in there, but I have the general idea. So, you're-"

Suddenly a deafening roaring sound came from outside, like the universe didn't want to hear Dipper finish his sentence.

A pink shield formed on Steven's arm, and Connie and the Gems, as the Pines twins now knew them, drew their weapons.

"That's the second one today!" yelled Amythest, as a sloshing sound became apparant. Dipper and Mabel ran to the window.

"What. The HECK. Is THAT?!" yelled Dipper, as a monstrous blue thing crawled out of the ocean.

"Maybe it's nice…?" whimpered Mabel, as it smashed an umbrella and two beach chairs flat and roared.

"I need to put this in the journal!" Dipper yelled, and ran outside.

"Dipper! Wait!" Mabel cried, and ran after him.

The Gems seemed to be having a hard time, as the monster thing was throwing them around.

"Now, let's get a description of you," muttered Dipper as he pulled out a pen.

" _DIPPER! LOOK OUT!_ " Screamed Mabel as the thing shot a long tentacle at Dipper. Dipper had only time to say, "oh." as he was violently elevated off the ground.

The monster grabbed Connie as well, and dragged them toward the ocean. Then he heard, "Mabel! Take my hand!"

A blinding white light obscured his vision. He was thrown into the air, and as he blinked away the glare, he hit the beach and his head struck a rock. He thought he heard a huge poof, and the blue blurry blob in his vision disappeared. He couldn't remember what he was doing there. Things don't just disappear. Stars flitted across his vision. But he had to get up, had to-

"Shh." Suddenly, Dipper felt weightless… No, he was being picked up. That voice sounded familiar. He could make out a blurry face. It looked like a teenager, and was strangely familiar, like a distant relative, almost a combination of multiple people's features. But where was Mabel? And Steven and Connie? He tried to form a sentence. "W-where…"

"Right here. It's ok. Go to sleep now." Dipper obeyed willingly.

* * *

In his dream, Dipper was helpless, unable to move. He strained against invisible restraints.

" **HEY THERE, PINETREE! HOW'VE YOU BEEN?** "

Dipper looked around wildly. "Bill! Where are you?"

Bill, still unseen, chuckled darkly. " **YOU'RE IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE, KID. EVEN A DEMON OF MY POWER HAS A HARD TIME BROADCASTING EVEN HIS VOICE ACROSS THAT BARRIER, ESPECIALLY TO THE ONE THAT YOU'RE IN. BUT DON'T THINK FOR A SECOND THAT SOME PET ROCKS YOU FOUND ARE GOING TO PROTECT YOU! I-ACK!** " Bill's voice cut off, and Dipper drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Dipper opened his eyes. He was in a bed, looking at the ceiling of an unfamiliar house. He sat up. "Where... oh, right." Mabel was sitting next to him, knitting. She looked up. "Dipper! You're awake!" She hugged him, hard.

"What happened? And where were you?" Dipper asked when she finally let go.

"Well, you remember the monster, right?" she said, bouncing in apparent excitement.

"Yeah..." he said, waiting to see where this was going.

"And you remember being picked up by someone, right? Looked kind of familiar?"

"Ye- wait JUST a minute. You can't be serious." Dipper was astounded.

"You want proof? Steven! Dipper's awake!" she yelled down the stairs. She grabbed Dipper's hand and dragged him out of bed.

Steven and Connie were in the kitchen, eating sandwiches. "Uh, Steven? Could I borrow you?"

"Sure!" Steven said, though Dipper noticed Connie's dark looks at Mabel.

"Umm, I'm not sure..."

"Aw, come on!" Mabel pulled Dipper outside.

They walked out to a boom box sitting on the sand. Steven turned on the music, and they began to dance as Dipper took a seat in the sand. Suddenly, Steven grabbed Mabel's hand. A bright white light enveloped the beach, blinding him. He blinked the stars out of his eyes, but then froze. The teen that he had seen earlier was standing there, grinning excitedly. His mind told him he wasn't seeing what he was seeing. It couldn't be true.

The teen walked over to the helpless Dipper and offered her- no his- no, _their_ hand to him.

"Hey there, Dippingsauce!," they said, "I'm Stabel!"

* * *

In a universe adjacent to the one the younger Pines twins were stranded in, two old men poured over years worth of scientific data while arguing about family. Though working toward the same goal, both had different reasons for trying to save the Pines. One desperately wanted to get his family back, and the other wanted to reconstruct what he thought his twin brother had destroyed. But little did either of those two Stans know that in the corner, an old computer monitor was flickering on and off, showing a indistinct yellow triangle.

But the real kicker was:

It wasn't plugged in.


End file.
